universeconquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Frieza Force
This profile is about Frieza Force from Dragon Ball. Summary The Frieza Force also referred to as the Galactic Frieza Army, Planet Trade Organization, and previously the Cold Force, is the organization run by Frieza, that at the peak of its power controlled a majority of known Universe 7, who through the Frieza Force acts as emperor of the universe. King Cold was the leader of the Frieza Force, prior to passing control over to his son. The army employs and enslaves powerful races, such as the Saiyans, to take over suitable planets so that they can be sold to the highest bidders. Frieza himself does not really consider his soldiers as an army, looking at them more as a convenient group of followers. In reality, the soldiers follow him and his relatives out of fear though some soldiers are known to be fiercely loyal to Frieza such as the Ginyu Force. Frieza runs the Frieza Force as a meritocracy. Military structure/Weaponry |-|Military structure= Leader(S) *Frieza Clan **Chilled (Originally) **Cold (Originally) **Frieza (Currently) **Kuriza **Cooler Second-in-command *Garana Military leaders *Sorbet *Zarbon *Dodoria *Lemo *Captain Ginyu *Wada *King Vegeta (Disposed) *Vegeta (Defected) *Tarble (Defected) *Nappa Notable individuals *Jeice *Burter *Recoome *Guldo *Cui *Tagoma *Shisami *Garana *Chidoru *Cheelai *Kikono *Berryblue *Bomb King Nobel *Compression-01 *Salza *Neiz *Dore *Captain (Character) *Fisshi *Iru *Mei *Tora *Fasha *Shugesh *Borgos *Bardock *Gine *Kakarot *Raditz *Shorty *Scarface *Turles *Paragus *Broly (Defected) *Cabira *Toobi *Onio Military units Infantry *Frieza Soldier Special *Guard Troops *Saibamen Vehicles *Frieza's Main Ship *Space ship *Space Pods |-|Weaponry= Equipment *Scouters Territories Unknown Frieza Homeworld *'Age founded/conquered:' Unknown *'Territory type:' Homeworld *'Inhabitants:' Frieza Species *'Civilians:' Unknown *'Military:' Unknown Civilization Stats Tier 4: Galactic Dominance: The Frieza Force possesses Space Ships that allows them to travel at faster than light speeds and possesses hundreds of planets that are are wide ranged. Power source Science: Healing (The Frieza Force possesses healing pods that allows them to heal at high speeds) Information Analysis (With their scouters, this allows Frieza units to analyze an opponent's power level and location) Divine: Energy Manipulation (Some species possess the means of manipulating their own Ki, such as Frieza in the form of attacks.) Conquest stats Unknown Tier: Though they claim to have conquered most of Universe 7, in the official Manga states that Frieza's forces conquered around 448 planets https://dragonball.fandom.com/wiki/Dragon_Ball_Z:_Resurrection_%E2%80%98F%E2%80%99_(manga) (higher with Cooler's 256 planets) in comparison to a galaxy with around 100 billions planets. Power stats DC: Universe+: Frieza in his Golden Frieza Form which would be much stronger than his previous form which can go toe to toe with Super Saiyan God Goku. Dwarf Star+:: Frieza in his stronger forms (Higher in his Forth Form during Namek Arc) Dwarf Star+: Frieza managed to destroy Planet Vegeta, a 10G Planet. Dwarf Star: Elite Frieza units during Frieza's Resurrection in DBS like Tagoma. Planet: Most of Frieza's Elite Forces such as the following (Ginyu Force, Vegeta, likely Nappa) Unknown: The strength of the standard Frieza Soldier being lower than most fighters. Durability: Universe+: Frieza in Golden Frieza form can take hits from the likes of Super Saiyan God Goku who's blows with Beerus can send ripples throughout the Universe. Dwarf Star+: Frieza in his forth form can take hits from Goku who can easily over power his attacks. Planet: Frieza Force elite units can take hits from other planet level characters around Namek Arc time. Unknown: The durability of low level Frieza Soldiers. Speed: Massively FTL+: The speed of Frieza in Golden Frieza Form which matched the speed of Super Saiyan God Goku. FTL: Frieza Forces ships which can reach certain planets in a short amount of time, less than a year. Relativistic+: The Speed of Most Frieza forces elite and leader units as they managed to match the speed of top tier Namek Arc characters like Krillin, Gohan, Piccolo and Goku (Higher with Frieza in his Fourth Form) Unknown: The speed of low level Frieza Soldiers. Skills They possess many pieces of tech that allows them to overcome many obstacles in the universe, And with a force of diversity with many species, this adds to their range of abilities and skills that adds to the fold as well. Strengths/Pros The Frieza Force possesses many Planet Buster units that makes them one of the most fiercest force in the known Universe. There are not that many opponents that can stand up to an invasion from them as they possess superior technology in comparison. Weaknesses/Flaws Many of the Frieza Forces' races are enslaved and are prone to rebel or lack any encouragement to fight in Frieza's name which he kills many of them to induce fear of death by his hands. Frieza is also known to be both paranoid and overconfident which leads him to make many mistakes in his life as ruler, such as killing off a race of his finest soldiers, fail to kill his enemies while he had the chance, or even rush things and get blinded by his need for revenge. Wins/Loses When a battle is decided, list the wins and loses below: Wins: *Enter wins Losses: *Enter losses Draws: *Enter draws Gallery PlanetFriezaOV.png|Frieza outpost on Planet 79 Frieza.png|Frieza in his Fourth Form (Final During Namek Arc) BSoldiers10.png|The Frieza Soldiers out to battle Bardockscouter.jpg|The Scouters, standard equipment of a Frieza Soldier References }} Category:Profile Category:Dragon Ball Category:Tier 4 Civilization Category:Unknown Tier Conquest Category:Science Category:Sci-Fi Category:Divinity Category:Work In Progress Category:Antagonist